


The Best Present

by lovethybooty



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nah, it's fine, really.  I don't need a Santa to bring me gifts- not when I've already got the best present I could ask for.  And I got her year round, too." </p><p>or</p><p>In which Katherine and Jack talk about the big man red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, and it's a little sad, but also very cute. I mean- it's lambs! It could be interpreted as both a modern AU or canon-compliant as far as time period goes. I don't care how you read it, that's up to you. Enjoy!

"When did you stop believing in Santa, Ace?" Jack asked lazily, his fingers gently twisting her soft curls.

They were spread out on the couch, her head in his lap, his shoes resting on the coffee table. It was a bit of a role reversal, seeing as Jack was constantly curled up like a cat next to Katherine.

"Oh, gosh, I'm not sure. I didn't believe for very long- that I know. It's simply not logical, and it's kind of scary if you think about it. An old man breaks into your house on Christmas Eve night? No thanks," she replied, pausing and raising her eyebrows quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just thinkin'." Jack looked around at the small apartment, his eyes drifting to the small tree in the corner, covered in a string of white lights and popcorn.

"Well, when did you stop believing in Santa?"

"I'm not too sure if I ever did. He never brought the boys and me nothin', even if we was good," he spoke softly, with just the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice. "Some a' the others did for a while though. Christmas wasn't too good as a kid."

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry," Katherine said, looking up at him. "That's horrible, I'm just so sorry that you had-"

He cut her off, "Nah, it's fine, really. I don't need a Santa to bring me gifts- not when I've already got the best present I could ask for. And I got her year round, too." Jack grinned, leaning down to bring a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

Katherine smiled in return and closed her eyes, and the pair fell asleep to sounds of the hushed hustle and bustle of New York outside their window.


End file.
